Harry Windrunner
by eragon95159
Summary: Lyralei Windranger is transferred to the world of Harry Potter where as a surrogate mother takes Harry Potter. Prepare for the rise of the new Windrunner family and the fall of the dark and a light manipulator.
1. Kapitola 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Prologue

Lyralei formally known as Windranger woke up in the middle of an empty meadow. Suddenly two glowing figures appeared nearby. One introduced itself as an avatar of ancient life and the other as a Gaia spirit. Gaia said to her„ _I ask for your help, there will be a catastrophe in my world that will exterminate all life_".

Lyralei thinks and asks "_What do you mean and how_?",Gaia's spirit planet earth and mother of life and magic answers „_A boy with a destiny has been chosen to change the world and prevent it, but a manipulative old man named Albus Dumbledore manipulated and manipulated the people around plans destroyed his life, prevented him from unifying himself from his soul mate and also prevented him from making a dream to change the world_ ".

Ancient and Gaia say "_Lyralei as a gift we give you knowledge of what would happen without your intervention and vision of what to change, _".Gaia says "_Lyralei my magical children have forgotten many and in their ignorance, they are weakened by breaking the connection with me,_" Lyralei asks "_what do you mean by blocking the connection_" Gaia replies "_The magical energy of the earth is absorbed through the contact of the bare feet with the ground, using shoes and socks prevents them from unconsciously drawing magical energy and erased everything from the history books about the process of consciously drawing magic from the ground, Lyralei as my champion will pass on this knowledge to you _"."_We will carry you to a sacred cave under the seat of the race by a goblin and their institution called the Gringotbank, the goblins are honest to help you, before going to Privet Drive # 4, Little Whinging, Surrey get two amulets from the goblins that can be activated and deactivated, one that creates the illusion of footwear and shoe tracks in a soft base, the second prevents dirt and mud from sticking to the skin of the bare feet and protects them from the cold and the heat, the first is necessary because people at these times usually do not accept people who do not wear shoes and socks "_. A portal appears in front of our hero, Lyralei, and she enters it with determination to succeed in the task entrusted to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Cave under Gringotts bank:

Chief Ragnok POV:

Director Ragnok had a nice day until a breathless young goblin ran into his office and said: "_the alarm in the sacred cave was triggered_".In response, Ragnok quickly stepped out of the room and ordered the nearest guardian to gather a squad of warriors and immediately reinforce him and a group of personal guards at the entrance to the sacred cave.

A moment before entering the sacred cave. The guards enter the sacred place of goblins living in Britain, a place that people and especially wizards don't talk Ragnok enters the sanctuary after the guards, he stops in surprise as guards looking at an unconscious human woman in the middle of a , as soon as the woman's clothes got there, a green shirt revealing a piece of her stomach and an even smaller shirt visible through the neckline,dark green leggings, hardened leather armor similar to the miniskirt that human women occasionally wear, protecting the hips and buttocks,green two-layer pauldrons also made of hardened leather,a green cloak with a hood reaching down to the thighs, green leather bracers on the right arm extended with a part of the armor protecting the upper arm, with dark green gloves covering only the palm and back of the hands leaving where the fingers and side of the hand remain exposed in the case of the left hand, the palm is exposed more than the left hand the length of the right glove reaches to the shoulder, the most surprising part were knee-high leather shoes which, in addition to the straps under the arch of the feet, extending towards the ankles leaving the toes, front of the feet, heels and hips of the toes and toes visible and the feet, except for a piece of strap in the foot arch completely barefoot..When the surprise falls, the guards grasp the weapons firmly, for the woman begins to wake up.

Lyralei POV

The first thing she did after waking up was to check down her sow bow and quiver with arrows. When she started to look around the cave, she was interrupted by a sharp command, "Who are you and how did you get here?" .She glanced toward the source of her voice and saw dwarf-like creatures, many aiming their weapons at voice came from a dressed-up leader in an expensive-looking suit before she could answer, a translucent glowing avatar of Gaia appeared beside her.

Avatar of Gaia says "Peace warriors I have a message for you".Goblins kneel when they feel the presence of Gaia through the magic says "The brave and honest goblins this is Lyralei Windranger my new champion, because of her magical Windrun ability, I give her the name Windrunner and ask you to help her on her mission". "My Lady, how can we help your champion," asks Ragnok. "By helping her make weapons, armor, enchanted items and artifacts, build a safe mansion and manage her gold to grow her wealth, also teach her spells, potions and other wizardry Art, "Gaia accuses before disappearing.

Later, after talking to director Gringotts Ragnok, she was offered a bed with the promise that the amulets to create the illusion of shoes would be complete with sound and shoe prints on soft surfaces, to protect from cold and hot, and lend her necklace to create the illusion of wearing non-magical woman clothing.

In the morning after waking up and having breakfast, her goblin wife introduced a new way of washing her bathed shower and various soaps and shampoos while she was washing her things were cleaned as the goblin who had been appointed as the manager of her Swiftblade account, she handed over all of her 2500 gold coins to her Swiftblade said that 10,000 galleons would be added to her Lyralei asked him why he responded to her "Because of the larger size and quadruple weight over the galleon and because we don't charge a transfer fee this time for Gaia". Lyralei puts on a necklace and other amulets, puts a small bow and arrow quiver in her pocket and pinned twins daggers on her hips that she didn't use in her world because she couldn't use them being accompanied by Cursebreaker from Gringotts, he obtains a custom made wand from Knockturn alley because, according to the goblins, many will need a wand and best not registered by the Ministry of Magic.

After crossing the tavern, the Derivative cauldron lifted its wand and soon a massive machine called the Knight's Bus the guide asked her destination she responds "Little Whinging, Surrey" and pays eleven getting off the bus and walking about two hours, she stopped in front of the door of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, where she tries to persuade the Dursleys to work with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Petunia POV(The day they found Harry on the doorstep):

Petunia Dursley was surprised by the sound of knocking on the door. She did not expect any she looked through the window she saw a red-haired lady standing in front of the door, dressed in an elegant green went to the door to open it and asked the lady in her name and how she could help her."My name is Lyralei Windrunner and I suggest we move our conversation in" a lady named Lyralei they settled in the living room Petunia Dursley froze in shock when Lyralei said, "I'm here to talk about your nephew Harry Potter".

Lyralei POV:

After entering the house, Lyralei had a hard time researching everything around her and concentrating on the unusual feeling of the rug on the soles of the bare feet was surprisingly comfortable for Lyralei (Lyralei wondered why Petunia wore shoes when they had such comfortable rugs, a rarity in her homeworld).

After a while when Mrs. Dursley calmed down after the explosion of some unsuitable words into a decent society she could begin their conversation.

Petunia POV:

At first, Mrs. Dursley was silent in surprise, because the wizards usually pulled their wicks and pushed through their will with the threat of from Mrs. Lyralei Mrs. Dursley was very surprised.

After a lengthy conversation, Mrs. Dursley asks "So Dumbledore placed little Harry because he knows we don't want him, and by neglecting and emotional abuse made sure he could manipulate him as a voluntary puppet"?

Lyralei POV:

Lyralei responds to Mrs. Dursley's question: "He probably put a few spells on you to make sure his plans will come true he needs him and the wizarding world to see him as salvation from his abusive relatives and pretends to be a nice grandfather to blind him to his plans." ."When your husband returns, we suggest a visit to Gringotts Bank so that the goblins check you, your family and your little Harry for spells and curses".

After Mr. Dursley's conviction, they had no idea how much they would find out and what they would do when Mrs. Lyralei's information proved true.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

The year 1985:

Lyralei watched Harry go back to home 4 Privet Drive. Harry Potter, a boy nearly five years old with red hair and emerald green eyes, dressed in a green T-shirt and shorts, wearing light green sandals that were essentially soles on his feet, only held a few thin had asked his adoptive mother many times why he had to wear sandals. When she is always barefoot."Those sandals are to avoid getting a magical overload," his mom Lyralei says."When you get older and know how much magic you absorb from the ground you can stop wearing sandals and always be barefoot," Lyralei continues.

Lyralei POV:

Lyralei says "Harry, we are going for a walk in the woods where I will teach you part of my Windrun spell, first I will teach you to use wind magic to run like you are the wind itself," says Harry asked why he didn't teach him the part where the wind revolves around her in the vortex and diverts spells and projectiles shot at replies "It's better for you to get control of using Windrun spell first so I'll teach you the protective part of the windrun spell rather than use it at the same time".

A few hours later. After a chase where Harry had a lot of fun when his mom Lyralei ran right behind him and the trees flickered around them and the remains of magic faded behind them, in the form of a glowing yarn of the run, Lyralei and tired Harry returned to Privet Drive 4.

Other years Pre-Hogwarts:

In addition to primary school, Harry learned from his mother Lyralei how to use bow, twins, daggers, and shells Shackleshot, the whole magic of Windrun, Powershot, and he couldn't wait to learn the Focus Fire spell. Meanwhile, Goblin Gringotts prepared a new mansion for their family as Harry agreed that it was better to rebuild the Potter manor, demolish the damaged building, and build a new mansion (he and his pals liked the older Japanese style buildings and gardens and other estate equipment).They also planned space for small farms and easy to do, even paying goblins for the best wards and new magic defense of the investments made by Lyralei Windrunner, her account manager, Swiftblade made the entire lake of galleons.

Harry, his mom Lyralei and the Dursley family were nervous because the time when Harry had gotten into Hogwarts was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Harry Potter waited impatiently on his birthday for the letter of his acceptance to Hogwarts. As soon as the letter arrived as planned, his cousin Dudley ripped the letter out of his hands and his aunt Petunia threw the letter from Hogwarts into the to the plan, despite the growing number of letters from Hogwarts, they destroyed them.

Following the plan, they made their way to an abandoned shack on a small island in the sea with a stop at the planned to exploit Hagrid's naivety. When they arrived at the shack they prepared a scene (the same as in canon).

Harry and Hagrid went shopping to the Diagon alley while visiting the Gringotts bank, the goblins were warned not to show that Harry had already visited the was nervous all the time because of the discomfort of the shoes and socks he was wearing. Harry had always walked barefoot for three Dumbledor needed to be fooled into thinking that his plans were all right.

Meanwhile, Lyralei made her purchases. She bought a female house-elf named Jenny through the, no one knew that their bond because of the seepage of the magical energy that Lyralei draws from the ground weakens the ancient curse that prevents house elves from drawing magic directly from the ground, making them dependent on wizards and also making them physically stunted. For the ancient wizards did not want their slaves to look like also got goblins for Harry, glasses enchanted to Dumbledore, Snape and Voldemort using Legilimency to read minds.

The Glasses are enchanted to let Legilimency users see Harry's alternative memories without his surrogate mom and childhood in an abusive with the amulet that creates an illusion for all to see Harry from the alternative world, a copy of his father with his mother's eyes, all to pretend that he had visited Diagon alley once more before school and had paid a goblin healer to Grobotts to check his health. And underweight (Dumbledore may not know that this is not true) using several potions and rituals, he cured him, and his appearance changed to a basically boyish version of his mother, Lily Potter.

since they were careful Dudley got a pigtail. Later, when Hagrid brought Harry back to Privet Drive, the number of four families living there made a small celebration on the success of the plan to fool their neighbor Mrs. Arabella Doreen Figg was influenced by the illusion of reporting to Dumbledore about Harry, exactly what Dumbledore wanted and expected that little Harry was unloved and emotionally abused to see Dumbledore as his savior.

Time skip:

The day before he left for Hogwarts. Harry packed all his things into his two-compartment trunk, the first easily accessible to everyone with second-hand things after Duley and the other things Harry had in an alternative reality. A second trunk compartment is hidden that can only be opened and opened by Harry, where all his things are from his mother, Lyralei Windrunner.

Even in the worst dream, Dumbledore had no idea that all his plans and schemes were already revealed, and Harry would not act on them or trust him.

The day before September 1, Harry had promised to remove the ideas of blood purity and superiority of purebloods from, it will bring the wizards into the 21st century, even though the wizards want everything to remain like Victorian age.

* * *

Next chapter Hogwarts express.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hogwarts Express, sorting ceremony and first night in Hogwarts

* * *

First September 1991:

Lyralei and Harry arrived at King's Cross Station early in the morning. They wanted to wait for the Granger family to be sure that Harry would be friends with Hermione.

After meeting Hermione and her parents Dan and Emma Granger, Harry and Hermione boarded Hogwarts the train compartment, Harry and Hermione shared a space with a boy named Neville Longbottom. A few minutes after the train left the station, a redhead boy, who Harry knew was Ron Weasley, opened the door without knocking.

"There's Harry Potter here?" asks Ron Weasley.

"No, why are you looking for him, and who are you tomato?" Harry replies.

"Because he's my best friend," says Ron Weasley arrogantly, and my name is not tomato but Ron Weasley, says Ron before leaving and slamming the door.

"Why did you lie to him?" Hermione asks.

"You saw. He says he's my best friend and doesn't even know me," Harry replies.

The rest of the trip for a group of three friends passed in a friendly atmosphere Draco Malfoy was looking for a boy with black hair and glasses, they completely overlooked their space.

After getting off the train, Harry patiently explained to Hagrid why he had changed before boarding the ship toward a while waiting for them to be shortened by gossip between ghosts, but especially the argument between Ron Weasley and Draco warned his friends already on the train that sorting was in charge of the enchanted, Professor McGonagall opened the door and led it in front of a three-legged chair with an old hat.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all, he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others, it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR, "Neville gives the hat to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"Why he is the redhead?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. I see a big secret here, Dumbledore will be upset when all his plans fall apart. I will not separate you from your soul mate Potter. And I'm going to do you a favor in an alternative universe that Ronald Weasley is so cunning that he lied to you all your life that he's your belong to GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn.

"I see thirst for fame and wealth, not afraid of cheating to deceive and destroy the lives of others to achieve 's only one place for you "SLYTHERIN!" screamed hat ".

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy Weasley.

"Must be," said Percy Weasley, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us, prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone picks their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now, they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgotten,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy Weasley through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase.

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

What Harry didn't know was that his mom Lyralei Windrunner was in the afternoon had a private meeting with Severus Snape. Where she convinced him to help Harry secretly change school and unify the houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

* * *

(This chapter contains a lot from canon storyline.)

(I don't own Harry Potter or Dota2)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

After a few weeks of school, Harry discovered the Room of Requirement from the house elves, also known as the Come and Go and Hermione were surprised when Harry walked through the hall three times and the door they entered in, they were even more surprised because they entered a sunny meadow with a few when they looked at Harry, they were surprised when he told them he had to tell them the truth. Their surprise grew when he told them about the Soviet adoptive mother Lyralei Windrunner about her special training and spells that only the two of them knew.

Then Harry's clothes changed from school habit to green shirt and green pants. Their biggest surprise was that instead of turning shoes into another type of shoe, his shoes and socks disappeared and Harry remained asked why he's barefoot Harry said he wasn't wearing shoes since he was eight years old. When asked why Harry responds, "The natural magic of the earth, the one used to power the wards, can be absorbed through the skin of the bare feet with proper training." .Harry continues, "Wizards and witches are able to use this natural magic to cast spells, ordinary wizards and witches can't."

Neville and Hermione were surprised when Harry asked his windrun spells to cast spells on him during his was the first to understand that when Harry was using a windrun running so fast, it was almost impossible to hit him with noticed that when Harry stopped their spells they were diverted from him by a whirlwind of windy magic, a whirlwind that was almost invisible during the run.

In response to their request to teach them, Harry said, "Before I teach you how to absorb natural magic or my magic, you need to practice for a while, so the first lesson starts now"Harry continues with the instructions "Get out the outside habits are enough for you only shirts for you Neville pants, and for now Hermione has to run in school skirt, and the last thing to wear shoes and socks".

A moment barefoot and prepared by Neville and Hermione already running on a running track, from various materials Harry obtained from The Room of they added Suzan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Daphne Greengrass and her friend Tracy Davis to their of them knew that this act of friendship would change the future for the better into a world of equality, happiness and prosperity.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was a very frustrated couldn't understand why his plans didn't work as they, the Weasleys didn't meet Harry Potter on the train platform, then Ronald or Ron Weasley couldn't find and make friends with Harry on the train to ensure Harry had no other second problem was that the goddamn goblins had found and removed many of his spells and probably placed protections on Harry, preventing him from using them was angry with Harry's intelligence and perception as a third point, even though with a few spells he had ensured that after an unsuccessful flying lesson where Harry saved his classmate from falling, Professor McGonagall forced him to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a seeker.

Another sign that his plans failed was that after the first Quidditch match. When he, the great Albus Dumbledore, had to use a powerful Disillusionment Charm, he watched Ron Weasley's attempt to make friends with Harry Potter by telling Harry that he was trying to kill Snape by mapping with the broom during the had trouble staying hidden when Harry replied: "Weasley don't talk stupid, Snape is a potion master if he wants to kill me so he uses such a poison or potion that even Albus Dumbledore won't detect".

* * *

Harry received and sent letters to his mom Lyralei Windrunner via Jenny's house-elf. Jenny, after a few months after bonding with Lyralei, began to differ from normal house-elves, slowly growing taller, eating more, Jenny's head slowly changed from a disproportionately large house elf's head to a beautiful Elf's head than from mundane / muggle stories.

Harry wondered if his mother's estimate would prove right, and Jenny would eventually become an Elvish lady like in the Lord of Rings book series.

With the help of a more intelligent and independent Jenny Harry and his mom Lyralei, they created a get caught as alternative reality and get detained in a forbidden forest after smuggling Hagrid's dragon from Hogwarts.

Harry got help from the Weasley twins, thanks to which their older brother, Charlie Weasley, came and carried the dragon chick from Hogwarts, deliberately being caught by Professor McGonagall.

Harry Hermione Neville and Draco Malfoy who went to Minerva McGonagall under the influence of Dumbledore's spell got Detention in the Forbidden Forest.

Harry's girlfriend Hermione and Neville, who had already acquired their own amulets and Windranger things, went hidden with Harry to Hagrid's hut, where they went with Draco Malfoy and Hagrid to search for a wounded and Neville, as they entered the forest, were surprised to notice that the forest floor and tree roots felt that after a few weeks of walking always barefoot was like walking on a carpet on their bare feet.

In part to Harry's disappointment when Hagrid split the band assigned to him Draco they found the wounded unicorn before Malfoy could scream and run before the shadowy figure could start drinking the blood of the unicorn, Harry fully used the abilities his mother had taught him and followed their plan.

When Harry saw the dark figure immediately fired the Shackleshot spell, or in a matter of seconds since Harry hadn't used a wand or his modified bow (a bow modified to be able to shoot all spells as arrows, not just the Shackleshot spell) however, this held the dark figure long enough for the centaur Firenze to drive the figure, this held the dark figure long enough for the centaur Firenze to drive the figure away.

Before the arrival of Hagrid and the others (because Draco fired a spell indicating their location) Harry dispelled from Draco Malfoy Dumbledore's spells and received a magic promise of secrecy until Harry later explains and the others arrived as the bandaged unicorn stood on his the surprise of all the unicorns came to Harry and put his horn to Harry's scar.

Suddenly a black tar began to flow from Harry's scar and after a while, the screaming black cloud scattering the black cloud, everyone saw Harry lying on the ground without a scar, and his false glasses were broken by a unicorn.

They all returned to the castle, and Hagrid took Harry to Infirmary before reporting to one noticed when Jenny, using magic, changed Harry from an illusion of hidden Windrunner clothes to Hogwarts habit and uniform.

Neither Madam Poppy Pomfrey who was treating Harry, nor Albus Dumbledore, who was surprised to find that the unicorn had cleared Harry from soul shard, had no idea that Harry was in the same limbo as he would have ended up in an alternate universe with a killing curse.

* * *

The next chapter is Limbo, philosopher stone and the end of the first year at Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

As the end of the school year approached, Harry's preparations for the recovery of the Philosopher's Stone, now a full-fledged Elf, handed him two prototypes of the Philosopher's allowing to create stronger healing elixirs and antidotes.

The second, more important for his role, allows the creation of a weak version of the elixir of life, which can extend life by only a few mothers Lyralei got them from Nicolas and Nicolas Flamel needed it to confirm the theory whether Albus Dumbledore had lied about the destruction of the Philosopher's Stone and the alternative of the universe.

To confirm this theory, they placed a prototype on the stove of longevity, producing a weak imitation of the elixir of life, a hidden spell that tells them if the stone was destroyed.

Harry and his friends Hermione and Neville went to get after Professor Minerva McGonagall chased and ignored their warning about the danger to the Philosopher's Stone, overcoming the "protections" which Harry called the obstacle course for first-year students themselves.

The first hurdle of Hagrid's three-headed dog was easily overcome by a play the second obstacle was overcome by the weak magic of fire. The real size chess was bypassed by the brooms they had brought, though Harry was tempted to use the Powershot managed Elixir's challenge almost immediately. They had read the part of "the smallest or the greatest they do not carry death within themselves".

During their confrontation with Quirrell, Jenny brought Lyralei Windrunner into the and his friends had to struggle not to laugh when Lyralei told Voldemort on the back of Quirrell's head that she was just a puppet of Albus Dumbledore and his unbelieving expression when asked: "Why do you think the obstacles protecting the stone are so weak that they can overcome the first year? ".

The self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort left his Host, who fell dead to the ground as he flew like a black cloud in the shape of a human took the real, the Philosopher's Stone, and, with Jenny's help from an Elven apparition, they left Hogwarts to return the Stone to their Creator.

Albus Dumbledore was furious as Harry's mind after the unicorn removed Harry's scar and soul shard, was protected by an impenetrable barrier, and from Harry's friends' only memories he discovered was that Quirrell was obsessed and that after Voldemort's soul had left, he had died.

The school year was over and Gryffindor won the school cup. Since Snape secretly helped Harry and his group, he allowed another house to win the school cup this was looking at Dumbledore's face when Dumbledore discovered that Gryffindor had won without his extra points very amused.

At the train station, Harry received a photo album with photos of his parents James and Lily Potter "of course he immediately sent him with his owl Hedwig to Gringotts to check and remove the spells that could be placed on the photo album."

After saying goodbye to friends where Harry and Hermione kiss each other's cheeks, they all went home with their families.

After a little party where Harry and Lyralei talked to the Dursleys about how their plans went out this year and their plans for the next school year, Harry fell asleep at the thought that he was getting closer to his thirteenth birthday and would be able to become official Lord Potter and change the name of the family at Windrunner, which turns the ancient and noble Potter house into the ancient and noble house of Windrunner. The last thought before Harry entered the realm of dreams was the idea of when he and his mom Lyralei officially become mother and son and do not have to continue hiding their relationship.

* * *

The story will continue, under Harry Windrunner and the Chamber of Secrets of the Chamber of Secrets.

question for readers:

Pairing for Lyralei, a man so that Harry could get siblings later (he doesn't know he already has a sister who doesn't know he's his sister).

PM me or comments are welcome.


End file.
